


Another Time?

by Ginkler



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cigarettes, Coming Out, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Makeouts, phase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginkler/pseuds/Ginkler
Summary: Women just dont entice him, maybe it’s the past trauma, maybe he’s gay, maybe it’s both. A car ride after a one night stand gone a bit south brings out a bit of honesty he wasn’t expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short and rushed, just had to get the idea out there y’know? Also hey if u read my other fic “knuckles” i gotta surprise, the ship isn’t IMPLIED yay im really cuckin it up rn homies.

Bright red lipstick, her hair pulled up tight into a high bun, she was incredibly aware of her sex appeal, and she flaunted it beautifully. She knew what she wanted, it was easy to tell by the way she held direct eye contact with the grimy man across the bar. She ordered her drinks, carefully placing her breasts on the the bar at just the right angle for him to be able to see her bent over the wooden counter. The rest of his friends could see the way he was looking though his bangs meant he would return on his own time, and they found their own table. 

She walked over, eye-contact never falling. Her steps were sure and steady, one leg crossing over the other. He doesn’t remember the conversation they carried, or if they even carried one. He remembered her hand pulling him into a bathroom, he stayed close behind, feeling her up and shutting his eyes tightly as she giggled, it was too familiar, he wished she would shut the fuck up. Before he can let it get to him however, they were both in a bathroom stall and she was pressing herself into him, lips, breasts, hips and all. Her hands gripping his hair tightly. She was taking what she wanted and he kept his fucking mouth shut, lettign it all happen. 

She sucked on his neck, moving slowly to his chest. She bit into his skin, drawing blood and littering him in hickeys. He did not protest. He let her hands travel, unbuckling his belt. He stared, watching her silently as she slid herself down. 

He doesn’t remember how they got back to her place, he didn’t know if they even made it back from the bar. She was already on top of him in the passanger seat. He didn’t care, it was a small escape, he was detached from everything but the pressure in his groan. He could hear a classic rock station playing loudly from the radio. He wondered if she would write him a letter and detail the way she felt during this song. He didn’t care, it wasn’t fun anymore. He doesn’t remember what he said before he was buckling his belt and buttoning his shirt back to the middle of his chest. He doesn’t recall how he ended up standing in a random neighborhood. He doesn’t care what she yelled at him, he just walked away, his leather jacket swung over his shoulder. 

He checked his phone, 2:08, not that bad. He swiped to read the two messages Stuart had sent. _“Hope you’re okay Mudz.”_ 45 minutes passed between the two messages _“I don’t mind picking you up later if you want me to. Hope it all went smoothly.”_ He grumbled, it had only been a good ten minutes since the singer last checked up on him. Murdoc made it to a stop sign and read the street signs. _Might as well get a ride_ was his first clear thought in a few hours. He dialed Stuarts number from memory and put the phone to his ear.

_one ring..._  
_two rings...-_  
“Mudz! oi! how ya doin’ lad are ya callin’ for a ride?” Stuart was high, he must have been upset about something to still be high at two am after a bar outing. Yet his words weren’t slurred hard enough to sway Murdoc into walking back home from here, where ever he was.

“Ya i’d appreciate it greatly,” He sat on the curb, lighting a cigarette from one of the packs in his jacket. 

“Ya ain’t been with that bird very long, what happen? She bad or somefink?” Stuart snickered a bit as the sound of him shutting the door roughly behind him echoed through Murdoc’s phone speaker.

“Jus’ hurry up an get here ya arse.” Murdoc shook his head with a soft snicker of his own. 

“Alrigh’ alrigh’ send me ya location and i’ll be there in a bit love.” Stuarts voice was flirty in the weirdest way. Murdoc hung up before he could say anything dumb and lose a free ride. He shared his location and threw his phone into one of his jacket packet.

He didn’t know how long he waited, or how many cigarettes he smoked, or how many times he burned himself with the butts. He didn’t ponder on the sudden bursts of anger, or what caused them. He just sat there on the curb, burning through cigarettes and skin. A certain voice played over and over in his head, consuming his thoughts. His outburst was nothing new to him. 

The roar of the bands Chevy Vega pulled the bassist out of his angry daze. Stuarts music was loud, and the two front windows were down. The singer had a cigarette resting in the space of his missing tooth as he smiled at the bassist. Murdoc slipped into the passenger side of the bench seat, no words were shared, Stuart just peeled out of the neighborhood, checking his phone casually to check the map. He was well aware they had a while to go, and he decided to talk to his dear pal Murdoc. 

Stuart turned Minor Threat down, looking to make sure Murdoc was paying attention “So what happen? Was she too vanilla for ya likin’ huh?” he smiled, trying to make the older man more comfortable. 

“huh?” Murdoc looked at the driver, blinking a couple of times before answering. “Oh uh, nah she just wasn’t my type, wasn’t feelin’ it tonight y’know?” He cleared his throat and kicked a foot up on the glove box, resting his smoking hand on his knee. “I don’t know I’m never really there when I’m with a girl, one night stands lose the appeal eventually.” He grumbled as he searched for excuses.

“Are ya.. are ya feelin’ alrigh’ mate?” Stuart jokingly reached over to check Murdoc’s temperature. He gently brushed the satanists bangs out of his eye, pressing the back of his boney hand to the older mans forehead. Murdoc just looked up at the hand, not bothering to move away from the touch. Stuart pulled away awkward, but no hint of it showed up in his voice. “Seriously though everything good mate?” He hooked his hand on the steering wheel and turned sharply, receiving a loud gruff laugh from the Satanist.

“Easy now love, no need to rush.” Murdoc gripped the top of the door and roof of the car, smoking with his free hand. “And yes, everything is dandy,” he stared at the fresh burn wounds on his hand as he held the burning butt of another cigarette in his hand. He flicked it out the window and rested his hand in the middle of the bench. 

“dandy?” Stuart laughed nervously, he seemed taken aback by the use of the word. “What’s goin’ on? You would not use ‘dandy’ if ya weren’t being a sarcastic arse.” A moment passed, the only thing keeping them from complete awkward silence was Stuarts copy of Out of Step playing through the radio. “What are ya thinkin’ bout love?” As they rolled up slowly to a red light, Stuart turned to give Murdoc a look of concern, his eyes ran over the bassists hand, he said nothing. 

“I think I, um...” Murdoc pondered finishing the sentence. The light turned green and Stuart was back to hauling ass. “I think I could be gay?” It was out, _He was out._ Murdoc stared out the window, not bothering to care about the wind whipping through his thick, jet black hair. 

There was a chuckle from the drivers seat, He clearly seemed to want to have held in the snickering. Murdoc thought he could have murdered the singer. He flashed a hot glare of rage at the blue haired cunt. “Calm down, calm down!!” Stuart laughed, clearly he had a fucking death wish. “Look, ‘m not laughin at ya, well not for questioning ya sexuality.”

“THEN WHAT THE BLOOD FUCK ARE YA ON ABOUT?!” He threw his hands up, causing the singer to flinch. “Ya soddin’ cunt, I open up for once...” He settled back into the bench, crossing his arms and staring at all the houses they whipped past. The singer seemed to be picking up speed, hitting turns harder. 

“No ‘m laughin’ cause do ya genuinely think _I_ of all people y’know care?” He snickered. “You have no idea do ya?” Stuart stared at the back of Murdoc’s head, stopping quickly at another red light. “Ya know ‘ve been out as bi for like, 20 fuckin’ years right? How many random men ‘ave ya seen me go home or bring home wiff me, huh?” The light turned green and the singer took a ramp onto the freeway.

“Are ya yankin’ ma fuckin’ leg righ’ now ya cunt?” Murdoc was the one staring now. Stuart glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, nodding and humming. “How ‘ave I neva noticed?” Murdoc sat back, trying to think back to any and all times Stuart suspiciously came in with a guy.

“I mean i wasn’t shy ‘bout it y’know? I think ya jus drunk 80 percent of the time or ya see em and just don’t fuckin’ care enough to ask. I walk ‘em in the same I walk inna bird.”

“Huh.” was the final note from Murdoc as Stuart laughed again and turned up the radio. The drive only took another thirty minutes. The two said nothing else, just enjoyed the last few songs off the album as Stuart exited the freeway and whipped around the deserted neighborhood to their house. 

Stuart Turned off the radio and drove slowly to not alert the others of their arrival. “Did ya tell the others ya came to get my drunk ass?” Stuart shook his head, ensuring the safety of Murdoc’s long night. “So I can trust ya ta keep this between us.” Stuart turned off the car and rolled up his window. He said nothing yet, just reached over to roll up Murdoc’s window as well. 

“Yeah you can trust me...” Stuart caught the bassists eye contact, biting a bit at his lip, his eyes slipping down Murdoc’s face slightly. Its intention was obvious, it shocked the bassist, He took a sharp breath at the subtle suggestion. His hand slowly fell from the door handle, he rubbed nervously at his thigh. They shared a long gaze, Murdoc’s breath was shallow, nothing was said.

Stuart swung a leg over Murdoc, straddling him. There remained a space still, the singer making sure it was okay before he continued. He ran a hand slowly up Murdoc’s chest, to his neck, covering the hickeys that littered his throat. He looked the slightest bit sad at the bite mark peaking out from under the Satanists shirt. Murdoc couldn’t take anymore of Stuarts teasing, he ran a hand softly though the blue hair, the other hand sliding from Stuart’s thigh to his lower back. They caught each others eyes for a moment longer before they both closed the distance. 

It felt like something they had both been craving. Murdoc could feel every movement, touch, breath. Their hearts both raced and they both could feel it as Stuart pressed their chests together. Their teeth clashed occasionally, they couldn’t get enough of each others lips. Both their hands searched each other’s bodies. Stuart, being, for the first time, more confident, slowly unbuttoned Murdoc’s shirt, dragging his nails softly along the bassists chest. The singer chuckled at the reaction he received from the touch. Murdoc was unbelievably into the teasing, it was a first in a long while, he smashed their lips together again. Suddenly, Murdoc realized he was bottoming and didn’t mind in the slightest. He couldn’t help himself from pulling off Stuarts shirt and leaving marks of his own. The soft moans from the petite man only fueled Murdoc’s lust more. His kisses traveled up to the crook of Stuart’s neck, he sucked harshly, his hands sliding down to grab at the singer’s ass. And yet just as Murdoc was growing more and more confident and needy, he could feel himself growing hard, he immediately tensed up, shoving Stuart off of his lap.

“I cannot go further I...I ‘ave ta...” he opened the car door grabbing his jacket. “Its great love, really truly...”he flashed Stuart a genuine look of needy lust, “but I gotta go.” Murdoc swung the car door open wide and began to walk off, stopping to light a cigarette with shaky hands. 

Stuart leaned out of the car door and whistled, “another time then love?” Murdoc turned back to look at the singer before tossing him a pack with his zippo in it. Stuart caught it gracefully despite the darkness of the early morning.

“I’ll need that back soon love,” he winked, despite his anxiety, before turning back and quietly entering the house.


	2. A Zippo Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle always has a good remedy for most every problem in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT FORGET TO LEAVE FEEDBACK ON MY TUMBLR @: TOWER-GARGOYLE

A couple days passed, Murdoc switched to a white bic lighter he purposely avoided. He missed his zippo, but feared asking for it back. It was incredibly awkward for him enough without adding the layer of accidentally asking for sex from the singer. Stuart however did not care, he engaged in conversation, even in flirting casually around the house. He was clearly fucking giddy with this new game he could play. Half of Murdoc _ached_ to play along, even ached to corner the singer into a room and pick up where they left off. The rest of Murdoc knew well enough that the minute he walked into that room -if he ever did-, he would freeze up before anything serious could happen, he had no confidence with the potential of being in bed with the singer. It would put him in a seriously infuriating cycle of blue balls that he was not into. 

That cycle had already started however, and nothing seemed to be satisfying him except for a fantasy he had no confidence in pursuing. It was a terrible fucking situation, it gave him a terrible headache and a thirst for yet another alcohol bender. It had gotten bad enough that when asked to go with Noodle to restock the bar, he wasn’t able to get out of the Vega for a few minutes. He was so angry that just the memory of that night got him hard. Once Noodle had stepped inside the liquor store so Murdoc could ‘finish his cigarette’ the man lost his temper, punching at the dashboard, cussing loudly. He was safe to go inside after a couple minutes, making sure to slip on his sunglasses and black suede Panama hat. 

Noodle didn’t say anything about leaving him in the car when he found her looking through the vodka’s. Just asked him what he and the others preferred to drink around the house. “What about dents?” She looked up at the bassist who was stupidly rubbing at the thin mustache he had decided to test out. Murdoc looked insanely nervously at the mention of the singer. “Mudz? what does Stuart drink?” Murdoc blinked slowly a couple of times before coming back to earth. Noodle just side eyed the older man and put a couple bottles of 60 dollar vodka into their basket. 

“He uh, he likes that cheap beer so a few packs of PBR’s, I have some of his stuff stashed.” He eyed Noodle for a moment. “Don’t tell Russel, I also hide a bunch of his medication, y’know that man doesn’t like Stuart having anythin’ like that on hand.” He cleared his throat and grabbed a couple bottles of Tequila for himself. 

“ _Ah_ so its _Stuart_ now?” Noodle smiled down at the shopping list. “Is he dropping your full name too or is it still with the,” She took in a breath of air, preparing her best Stuart impression. “ _Mudz, I like ya Mustache! It’s rather charmin’ mate,_ ” she ran a hand across Murdocs lower back, pressing her head against his shoulder for a moment fluttering her eyelashes. “ _Do ya need anyfink Mudzy?_ ” she put her hand over Murdocs left, and grabbed the bottle of tequila from his hand. He winced at the touch of his bandaged burns. She gave him a worried look but kept up with her act to get a chuckle out of him. “ _I like ya natural ‘air Mudz I wish ya would leave it like that._ ” She bumped the brim of his hat up, revealing his losely curled hair with a wides smile. He had listened to his advice and avoided straightening his hair that morning. “Do you think im blind and or deaf Niccals?” she giggled and put the bottle in their basket and made her way towards the fridges to grab the beer. 

“Okay first off, you’re an amazin’ Stuart ‘ave ya thought about replacin’ ‘em?” he fixed his hat with a huff and took long strides to keep up with her. “second of all, nothin’ is going on with us,” She gave him an all too knowing glance. “Okay nothin’ is happenin’ righ’ now cause ‘m too pussy to do anythin’,” he grumbled out of annoyance and grabbed a pack of beers. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” She leaned onto the handle, the heels of her boot hooking onto the bars between the wheels of the basket. “You? Murdoc Niccals? Not making a move?” She smiled slyly. “What seems to be the problem Mudzy?” 

Murdoc groaned out of frustration, picking up a second box of beer and setting it in the basket. “Yeah har har, I’m nervous alrigh’?” He looked around at anyone listening. “Look okay we can talk in the car this is a rather intimate conversation, y’know?” She nodded and the pair headed towards the cash register.

Once outside again, he lit another cigarette and helped load the liquor into pallet-board boxes in the floor board of the back seat. This time, he took the drivers seat, he was intent on getting home as soon as possible to avoid this conversation treading into dangerous waters. “So whats the situation?” She kicked her feet up on the dashboard and plugged her phone into the radio, softly playing her music. 

“Remember that woman I met at the bar?”

“HUGE knockers?” Murdoc nodded with a soft chuckle. “Yeah I remember her, she was gorgeous, and very eager to get in your pants, it was honestly kind of gross.” She furrowed her brows as she recalled that night. “But yeah, I remember her.” 

Murdoc nodded as she correctly recalled the night, “Yeah It was bad, she bit me and then blew me in a bar bathroom,” He snickered at the loud ‘ _Ew_ ’ from Noodle. “I dont know, we ended up at tha birds place, well, ‘er driveway, I don’t remember much, other than getting kicked out of her car after I stopped caring and decided to leave. She cussed me out and I just left,” He took a drag of his cigarette. “Stu had been texting me, asked if i wanted a ride and I accepted, I wanted away from her, I was in no way interested in her.” 

“Wait he picked you up? He drove us home and went to bed, so me and Russel decided to call it a night.” She tried to recall the end of the night better.

“Yeah, he was kinda high, real excited to hear from me too.” He smiled softly, before taking a long drag to hide it. “Anyways, I admitted that I hadn’t really been into one night stands,” He took a deep breath. 

”So what happened?” she looked up at bassist, reaching for his cigarette to take a drag. 

“I told him I _thought,_ ” he hissed the word out, “that I’m gay.” 

There was a long pause. 

“And then we got really close to fuckin’ right where ya sitting.” He snickered, smiling again at the fond memory.

“MURDOC EW!” They both laughed.

“I promise it didn’t get that far, I pussied out before it lead anywhere else,” he groaned. “The flirting is actually killing me,” he twisted his hands on the steering wheel. 

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Noodle threw her hands up in frustration, stealing another drag. 

“First, get your own fuckin’ cigarette,” He tossed the pack at Noodle. “Second, what do I say?” He grumbled. “Hi Stuart, I really don’t want to bottom my first time also im not sucking your dick so it ALL falls on you buddy.” 

“I mean yeah basically, just explain what you’re comfortable with and what you’re not comfortable with, its not that bad. You can keep it tame the first few times too, y’know. Just be honest.” She shrugged, lighting her own square. Murdoc hummed at the thought, and turned up her music for the rest of the car ride home.

 

“Oi Mudz, ya look good,” Stuart smiled at the bassist who came into the living room, carrying a crate of liquor under each arm. He winked slyly and rested his chin on the heel of his palm. 

“Yeah? You too love.” He shared a less subtle wink at the singer, who earned the bassist a look of shock from Stuart as he choked on his tea for a second. His face grew red and he concealed it but pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and hiding behind his book. 

Noodle took the boxes from Murdoc and the two stocked the bar. “Ah so you’re flirting back now huh?” She whispered sharing a wide smile and a wink. The satanist just shook his head and handed her a couple more bottles for the liquor rack. She looked up over his shoulder for a second. “I think you properly shocked him.” A bit of Murdoc’s rough english accent came through her own words, making him snicker slightly. 

“You spend too much time with me” he shook his head and opened a case of beer, stocking their glass doored mini fridge. He handed her a beer, which she gladly accepted, sitting with her legs criss cross before popping open the warm can. 

“I don’t think I spend _enough_ time with ya,” she shook her head with false annoyance. “Apparently you’re gay and _I_ found out after Dents.” she kept her voice low but was still able to keep her sarcasm obvious. 

“Y’know I miss when you just yelled Japanese at us angrily.” He snickered and grabbed two more beers. He left the young woman to finish stocking so he could talk to the Singer. Stuart looked up as the satanist as he approached with a beer for him. “How’re ya this mornin’ Stu?” He sat down across the coffee table, taking off his hat. Stuart lit up at the sight of Murdocs natural hair. “easy now, don’t blow a fuckin’ load over there.” Murdoc growled with a soft snicker. 

Stuart leaned forward subtly. “I could say tha same for ya.” His smile grew, staying innocent and sweet despite the clear indications. It made Murdoc’s insides knot up. Stuart could see this, and took it as a sign that he still had a power over the older man. “And to answer your question, I’m doing just fine,” he ran a hand up Murdoc’s arm, dragging his nails back down as he reached for his beer. Murdoc flashed him a glance, unreadable at first, but there was an implication of subtle neediness. This time, the Satanist leaned closer, much closer, grabbing the singers arm to keep him stretched across th glass table. 

He breathed softly into the singers ear, “I’ll be needin’ that pack back sometime tonight, love.” He grinned eagerly and left Stuart alone in the living room.

 

The anticipation was killing the satanist, he spent a good few hours cleaning himself up, cleaning up his room, taking small swig of tequila when he grew too anxious. He just wanted to kill the time, get the awkward confrontation over and done with. Eventually, there was a soft couple of knocks. A wave of relief washed over the bassists. Murdoc swung his door open, smiling with false confidence at the blue haired man. “Hello love,” he took a step back, allowing him inside. “Ya got my cigs?” Murdoc shut the door quietly, and locked it even softer. 

Stuart pulled the cigarettes from his back pocket before sitting comfortably on the edge of Murdoc’s bed. He shook the pack casually, waving the older man over. “Of course Mudz,” He smiled, the facade of innocence no longer so apparent. 

Murdoc took slow confident strides towards the bed, taking the pack of cigarettes from the singers hand. He searched Stuart’s face, looking for any signs of intentions. It was so hard to know what was going on in the mans head however. He tried not to let the confusion eat him up, instead he tossed the cigarettes on his end table and he rested on the edge of his bed.

“Y’know I’ve never done this right?” Murdoc kept his voice and inflection low. “That’s the only reason I ran off the other night.” He slid his hand behind Stuart, pulling himself closer. 

“Yeah, I know, I was surprised ya let it go that far, let alone that you would ever come out.” He pulled his legs up onto the bed, running a hand along Murdoc’s thigh, hooking a finger through one of his belt loops. “Do ya want ta go again still?” Murdoc hummed in agreement. “I want ya to be comfortable though, so tell me to stop and I’ll stop yeah?” Stuart searched the satanist’s eyes

Murdoc’s held the gaze before it fell upon the singers lips, and he nodded before they closed the distance between themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did post two chapters within an hour of each other leave me alone. Sorry its short, its just broken up for easier editing. Next chapter might either include smut or afterglow? idk what im comfortable with yet or if ill even write a 3rd chapter, or if ill stop... idk i’ll keep it open. (DONT FORGET TO LEAVE FEEDBACK ON MY TUMBLR @: TOWER-GARGOYLE)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! if you like this and want me to attempt a smut fic for this let me know! also PLEASE dont forget to check out my tumblr to give me prompts and feedback! @tower-gargoyle


End file.
